


Happy eight months

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 7: Family Life [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Drabble 7: Vida en Familia, Drabble Collection, Drabble7: Family Life, Humor, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second Harkness-Jones baby is about to arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy eight months

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Felices ocho meses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881962) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices. Read her poems!!!

Ianto opened his eyes, half sleepy. Sleeping in the TARDIS was so pleasant that he was too much ashamed to confess. He liked seeing that Jack was staring at him. 

—Hey... 

—Hey... —Jack looked very tired, he even had dark circles surrounding his eyes. 

—Happy eight months —the young man said laying his hand on the swollen belly of the man he loved. By then, it should be double what it was. 

Jack smiled and his exhausted smile turned into a grimace. Ianto lifted his head from the pillow, suddenly scared. 

—Are you okay? Do you feel any pain? 

—Take it easy. I’m fine. It won’t be today. I still can hold on. 

—Are you sure? —Ianto asked, sitting on the bed and looking for his t-shirt—. Eight months, Jack. The baby is healthy and much bigger than Gwyneth when she was born. 

—Every day that passes is better for him. 

—But worse for you... 

—I’m fine, Ianto. Also, you test me every day. What can go wrong? 

"For starting with, you might lie to us, as you did before”, Ianto thought. But he rather not to say it again. With Gwyneth’s pregnancy, Jack had come to manipulate the results of one of the scanners to hide his kidneys were already damaged. This time his VM was safe and far from him.

Nevertheless, Ianto held high hopes. In a few days, everything would be over and his little boy would be with them. He only had to wait a bit and encourage Jack as much as he could.

—You know? —he said with a mischievous smile, settling into bed and making his husband lean against his chest—. I’m thinking that when the baby is born we could have a vacation, just you and me.

The Captain sighed.

—As long as the vacation doesn’t lead us to this again...

—We’ll be very carefully, don’t worry about that —Ianto said, suppressing a shiver.

—And what shall we do with the children? —Jack asked, in a better mood.

—We can leave them with Owen.

Jack laughed. Ianto also laughed until Jack hit him in the chest.

—Damn you! Do you want me to go into labour because of laughter? Moreover —he added, still laughing—, I couldn’t go on vacation if Owen has to take care of two babies... That I would have to see!

We can do like last time, when Gwyneth was born —Ianto said when Jack got tired of laughing and leaned back against him, exhausted and sleepy—. The Doctor can give us an extra time. We will be back before a few minutes will have gone by in the TARDIS.

—It sounds good... —Jack muttered almost asleep—. But about Owen... I have to see it.

Ianto stroked his Captain’s hair ends and kissed them fondly. This time everything would be fine. The baby would be born soon and they would go ahead. And yes, maybe they could give Owen a good fright.


End file.
